phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Knot My Problem
Candace nghĩ rằng ngày hôm nay của cô sẽ dễ dàng khi hai đứa em hỏi cô chị đưa mẹ đến nếu họ bị kẹt trong một bản sao khổng lồ của nút Gordian, nhưng khi Jeremy đến nhà và yêu cầu giúp cậu mở hộp két sắt nhỏ, cô chị bắt đầu có một ngày trở nên phức tạp hơn một chút. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz quyết định loại bỏ những quán bufffet "bạn có thể ăn" với Máy Ăn hết sạch. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Phineas, Ferb. Isabella, Buford và Baljeet đang ở sân sau và Phineas quyết định làm lại nút Gordian. Buford không thích cách mà bắt tay ngay vào công việc, khi không có phần giới thiệu. Sau đó từ "knot" được nói và Buford chắc chắn rằng nó phát âm không có chữ "k". Phineas nhắc Buford rằng đó là từ "knot" phát âm với chữ "k", nhưng Buford chắc chắn rằng từ "knot" vẫn không phát âm bằng chữ "k". Phineas nhắc lại chậm hơn, nhưng Buford vẫn thấy khó hiểu. Phineas giải thích cho cậu rằng họ đã dự định là sẽ làm lại nút Gordian. Isabella và Baljeet cố nhớ về nút Gordian, nên Buford giải thích qua một cảnh hồi tưởng quá khứ: Ngày xưa, khi đàn ông còn mặc váy, Alexander Đại đế đi ngang qua nút Gordian. Ông không tài nào gỡ được nó nên phải dùng kiểm cắt đôi nó ra. Phineas quyết định tạo lại nó để là người đầu tiên thực sự gỡ được nó ra. Baljeet lo lắng rằng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ không tháo được nó, nhưng Phineas nói rằng mẹ Linda rất giỏi gỡ nút ra. Candace xen ngang vào, nhắc Phineas rằng không dùng "dây phơi ngoài sân" nữa. Phineas hỏi Candace là gọi mẹ của họ đến nếu họ bị kẹt trong nút Gordian, và Candace nói rằng chừng nào thứ này to và kì quặc thì cô se đưa mẹ đến. Bọn trẻ bắt đầu làm nút Gordian. Phineas bắt đầu hỏi Perry đâu rồi. Perry thấy một cái xẻng ghi rằng "Thiết bị Vào Trụ sở" và đào lối để đi vào trụ sở. Thiếu tá Monogram tóm tắt cho cậu về Doofenshmirtz là đang đi đến quán buffet bạn có thể ăn và lo lắng về việc không theo bản chất. Ông bảo Perry đi điều tra và bảo cậu là Carl sẽ dọn đống bụi ở ghế. Carl nghĩ rằng giờ ông ấy mới cần mình và Monogram nói với cậu rằng đừng quá tự phụ. Jeremy đến nhà và thấy Candace. Cậu cho xem hộp két sắt cỡ nhỏ cũ và hỏi xem em trai cô có thể mở nó ra không khi cậu đã quên mật mã. Candace thắc mắc rằng thứ gì bên trong cai hộp, và Jeremy nói rằng cậu không nhớ đó là cái gì. Sau khi Candace đoán thứ gì ở bên trong, Jeremy đưa cô cái hộp và rời đi để làm việc. Stacy đến và nói với Candace phải học lại cách xưng biệt danh với nhau, và Candace quyết định tự mở hộp két sắt ra. Tại sân sau, bọn trẻ đã hoàn thành việc buộc nút Gordian, và Phineas bảo họ rằng chui vào gỡ nó ra. Buford nói rằng việc này chẳng vui gì cả, nhưng bon trẻ bắt đầu tháo nút ra bằng cách đi lùi lại, kéo Buford vào trong. Perry đi đến nhà hàng bạn có thể ăn và thấy Doofenshmirtz đang ăn đồ ăn, nhưng bị bẫy ở trên chiếc ghế cao. Doofenshmirtz yêu cầu cậu ăn đồ ăn và đút cho đến khi cậu no. Doofenshmirtz nói rằng ông cũng không ăn hết được, trình bày rằng đây là cách kinh doanh của những nhà hàng buffet. Ông nói rằng kế hoạch của ông sẽ là mở một nhà hàng buffet Drusselstein của riêng ông, cho Perry xem quảng cáo và những loại đồ ăn. Tuy nhiên, ông nói rằng đồ ăn của Drusselstein rất kinh khủng, nên mọi người chỉ ăn chưa đến một dĩa và ông sẽ kiếm lời từ việc đó. Ông cũng tạo ra Máy Ăn hết sạch để loại bỏ đối thủ bằng cách bắn tia của máy vào khách hàng, khiến họ phải ăn hết tất cả thức ăn trên mọi nhà hàng buffet bạn có thể ăn và sẽ khiến chúng phá sản. Candace và Stacy vẫn băn khoăn thứ gì bên trong hộp két sắt nhỏ của Jeremy, và Candace cố nghĩ như những em trai cô để có thể nghĩ ra thứ gì ở bên trong. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz dự định bắn cỗ máy của ông vào một người nhưng Perry đụng vào ông. Doof vô tình bắn vào chính ông và bắt đầu ăn hết đồ ăn trong nhà hàng, ngay cả đồ ăn của khách hàng. Lúc một người khách hàng hỏi làm sao ông có thể ăn hết tất cả đồ ăn, Doofenshmirtz nói rằng cỗ máy khiến ông đẩy nhanh quá trình tiêu hóa nên ông có thể ăn bao nhiêu tùy thích mà không sợ béo phì. Người khách hàng khuyên ông là nên sản xuất nó để ông có thể là triệu phú, nhưng Doofenshmirtz không tuân theo ý tưởng của khách hàng, khi ông đã có kế hoạch khác và đi đến nhà hàng khác. Perry, vẫn bị bẫy trên cái ghế, đi theo ông bằng cách cố gắng nhảy trên cùng cái ghế. Trong lúc bọn trẻ vẫn tiếp tục tháo nút Gordian, Candace và Stacy cố mở khóa két sắt của Jeremy. Sau đó Candace bắt đầu chán nản và quyết định đưa nó cho em trai cô. Bọn trẻ đã gỡ gần xong nút Gordian và Buford vô tình tự thắt mình thành cái nút. Candace ra sân sau và hỏi em trai cô giúp cô mở cái két sắt này. Phineas đồng ý, nhưng cậu nói là sau khi làm xong nút Gordian. Để cái hộp có thể mở sớm hơn, Candace quyết định gọi Linda đến ngay bây giờ. Perry tiếp tục nhảy trên cái ghế cao cho đến khi cậu tìm được Doofenshmirtz ở nhà hàng buffet bạn có thể ăn khác. Doofenshmirtz nói rằng ông đã ăn hết đồ ăn ở đó và dự định đi đến nhà hàng khác, bắn tia của Máy Ăn hết sạch vào ông một lần nữa. Perry nhảy vào ông, phá cái ghế cao, và Doofenshmirtz tình cờ nuốt cả cái máy. Perry đấm vào bụng ông để hủy diệt cái máy, khiến nó bắn một tia từ miệng của Doofenshmirtz. Tia bắn trúng Candace, khiến cô cảm thấy đói. Khi Phineas nói với cô rằng dây của nút Gordian được làm từ cam thảo, cô bắt đầu ăn cái nút một cách nhanh chóng. Ferb khẳng định rằng đây là một cách gỡ rối mà ngay cả Alexander Đại đế cũng không nghĩ ra. Khi Linda đi ra, Candace nói với bà là cô đã ăn cả cái nút, khiến bà không tin mấy, và cho xem cái két của Jeremy mà cô không mở được. Buford mở nó ra bằng cách đụng nó vào đầu cậu, cuối cùng cũng mở được két sắt ra. Candace thấy rằng bên trong chỉ là một cái bút chì, và Jeremy nhớ ra là hổi tiểu học, một cô gái xinh đẹp đưa cho cậu và cậu giữ nó. Candace hỏi rằng cô gái đó là ai, và Jeremy nói rằng đó là cô, và cái bút chì có vết gặm răng của Candace. Linda yêu cầu mọi người đi vào ăn bánh, và Phineas thấy được Perry. Jeremy thấy được răng sửa của cậu cũng đã rụng ra, và Buford nói với cậu rằng cậu nên giữ chúng trong hộp két sắt nhỏ. Candace thấy điều đó thật ghê nhưng cũng rất dễ thương. Bài hát *"Quirky Worky Song" (Phiên bản van nhạc jazz) *"Kronk for Hire" (nhạc nền) *"Gordian Knot" *"Let's Go Digital" (nhạc nền, chơi nhanh hơn) Phần hậu kết Ở Tây Ban Nha, phần hậu kết là một phần của bài hát Gordian Knot Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết mình sẽ làm gì hôm nay" Không. "Quá nhỏ tuổi để" Không. Lời thoại của Ferb Hát trong bài hát Gordian Knot "What'cha doin'? Không. "Này, Perry đâu rồi? "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Perry dừng lại và đào ra lối xuống trụ sở. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Không. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở *Isabella có một nỗi sợ bị nhốt nhưng đã vượt qua nó. *Lần thứ hai mà Balthazar Horowitz thấy được Perry là một đặc vụ bí mật. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Lần thứ năm Perry bị bẫy vào trong những đồ vật liên quan đến em bé. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Baljeatles", "The Mom Attractor") *Lần thứ hai mà Candace bị bắn bởi những cỗ máy khiến cô thèm đồ ăn. ("What'd I Miss?") *Lần thứ hai mà cỗ máy của Doofenshmirtz khiến Candace dọn dẹp phát minh của bọn trẻ trước khi Linda có thể thấy nó. ("Misperceived Monotreme") Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim này đáng lẽ phải phát sóng trên kênh Disney XD ở Vương quốc Anh vào lúc 9 giờ 30 sáng ngày 4 tháng 5, 2013. Nó sau đó bị thay thế bởi tập phim "Mind Share". Công chiếu toàn cầu *10 tháng 6, 2013 (Disney Channel Replay Tây Ban Nha)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8gxQ2Hnm3I *13 tháng 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Bra-xin) *5 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney XD Ba Lan) *6 tháng 9, 2013 (Kênh Gia đình, Canada) *7 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney Channel Nga) *18 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD Ý) *8 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney XD Mĩ Latinh) *14 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Bồ Đào Nha) *26 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Bun-ga-ri) *29 tháng 11, 2014 (Disney Channel Châu Á) Lỗi *Câu chuyện về Alexander Đại đế, với hình dáng Buford, được cho thấy là thuận đánh kiếm ở tay phải, nhưng ở đời thực, Alexander Đại đế thuận tay trái. Có thể đó là do cách mà Buford tưởng tượng ra câu chuyện đó. *Khi Phineas bắt đầu buộc theo những bước lúc họ ở vị trí ban đầu, rõ ràng là khi họ đến chỗ cái nút thì hai cái dây vẫn bị tách ra như trước lúc họ chuẩn bị buộc dây. Cũng có thể đây là một lời thoại mở đầu. *Jeremy nói rằng cậu gặp Candace từ lúc tiểu học, nhưng Candace nói rằng cô đã quen biết cậu từ lúc trung học. *Lúc mà mọi người trừ Candace vào nhà để ăn bánh, cây bút mà Candace đã cầm ở tay trái trước đó đã biến mất. *Ngay lúc mà Candace chuẩn bị hát, tay của Phineas lại chồng lên tay của Baljeet. Nối tiếp *Đây là lần thứ hai mà Buford đột nhiên bắt đầu thích Candace. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Mặc dù, lần đầu tiên điều này xảy ra là từ Buford ở chiều không gian thứ hai. *Stacy nói rằng Candace và Jeremy nên học cách đặt biệt danh ("The Baljeatles") Ám chỉ *Tiêu đề của tập phim là một cách chơi chữ cho câu, "Not my problem" *'Serutan' - Khẩu hiệu của nhà hàng Doofenshmirtz là một sự bắt chước của Serutan, người có khẩu hiệu là "Nhớ rằng, serutan phát âm ngược lại là 'natures' nhiên" *' ' - Nhãn hiệu của nhà hàng Doofenshmirtz khá giống với nhãn hiệu của một nhà hàng nổi tiếng của một nhà hàng đồ ăn nhanh nổi tiếng *'The Three Stooges' - Buford nói rằng, "Tớ vô tình chỉ là nạn nhân thôi.", là câu thường nói của nhà soạn kịch Curly Howard Diễn viên *Vincent Martella vai Phineas *Ashley Tisdale vai Candace *Thomas Sangster vai Ferb *Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ *Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram *Tyler Mann vai Carl *Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry *Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor vai Buford *Alyson Stoner vai Isabella *Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy *Kelly Hu vai Stacy *Carlos Alazraqui vai Morg , Diễn viên bổ sung *John Viener vai Red , Diễn viên bổ sung *Jaime Pressly vai Rosie *Lorenzo Lamas vai Meap Diễn viên bổ sung: Jeff Bennett : Những nhân vật được thiết kế không xuất hiện cho tập này Cước chú en:Knot My Problem es:Nudo de Problemas pl:Węzeł pt-br:Nó é Problema Meu Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim mùa 4 Thể_loại:Tập phim 11 phút Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:K Thể_loại:A đến Z